Rise of the prophet
by primalivysaur
Summary: As an ancient evil awakens a young duelist enstowed with the spirit of the egyptian gods must defeat the evil and restore peace with the dark inferno!
1. first day! dueling the Lite!

The name's pike! My dream is to be the greatest duelist ever! And,that'll be easy with the spirits of slifer,obelisk,and ra with me! After, all no one would expect me to be an ancient prophet reincarnated into a dirty-blond haired, medium-weighted, blue-eyed, kid! Now I search for tough duelists to test my deck out against! I run what I call the dark inferno deck . My monsters are all dark (save for my horus monsters) and earth so it's mainly a burn deck. So far I've been to….three schools and now I'm in domino high enrolled in the eighth grade curriculum. The daily duel classes are my favorite and best subject except for one thing…Mayu. Man what a jerk! I can't stand him! Mr. high and mighty I'm the best duelist ! I'll show 'im ! "Go! attack horus lvl.4! Use dark phoniex flare on baby dragon!" I commanded as the small silver-armor clad eagle chick enveloped itself in jet black flames and shot at the infant dragon like a missile. The dragon was engulfed in flames and destroyed lowering his owner's life points and activating horus's effect."Meet horus the black flame dragon lvl.6!" I shouted in triumph as my opponent stared in disbelief. Lite lp 4000/3900 "How the hell did you destroy my dragon? horus was immobilized by mask of the accursed!" ranted the confused sophmore. My personality changed suddenly into a harsh and aggressive tone. "Well you deuch bag take a look at horus's effect! He can't be affected by spell cards so your halloween party was cut short idiot!" The harsh and very annoying tone snarled making an evil sneer spread accross my face. "My turn! I saccrifice my koumori dragon in order to summon garuzees in attack mode!" declared Lite and sure enough the dinosaur like warrior leaped out and growled brandishing his battle axe." Next I activate kunai with chain giving garuzees 500 atk points!" yelled the red-haired duelist equipping the monster with a large kunai knife attached with a chain. He commanded garuzees to attack and the reptillian warrior threw the knife in an attempt to destroy my now large eagle whose wings had morphed unto his back making way for claw-like hands."Not so fast! I activate my trap: nightmare wheel! It stops your attack and causes you to lose 500 life points each of my turns !" as I spoke those words garuzees was pinned on a skeleton wheel and sent spinning vertically on it . "My turn and I saccrifice my horus servant and gil garth in order to summon Barrel dragon!" and in horror Lite watched as the metallic weapon emerged with it's triple shot blast lasers pointed directly at him ready to fire on my command. "Oh shit shit shit shiiiiittttt!" raved Lite dementedly in obvious terror and confusion. "It's too late to resist my wrath Lite you idiotic worm!" laughed that same irritatingly aggressive voice. "Now Barrel dragon destroy garuzees with your effect! Three coin toss go! two tails means that garuzees is ash Lite!" so the referee who had been watching silently in case of any illegal moves he might spot walked up and he flipped three coins simultaneously and they landed with a dull thud as the metal hit skin and the ref announced "The results are 2 tails one head Barrel Dragon's effect activates and garuzees is destroyed!" At that my monster's guns started to power up the immense energy causing my skin to tingle. Then he fired,shooting out a blinding energy ray that disentergrated the reptillian battle monger leaving Lite open to attack.I decided that now was a great time to end the duel! "Now I use level up to turn horus lvl.6 to level 8!" and the large phoniex emerged in a large and violent eruption of black flames and gusts of humid wind as gazed longingly at me. This might sound fucking crummy but Horus was my first card and we have a special bond. But,nontheless horus was obviously ready to end the duel and I was too! " Go Horus and Barrel Dragon use point blank phoniex shot!" The monsters obeyed my machine channeling energy into Horus as he shot a black stream of blazing energy depleating Lite's lifepoints to 0.


	2. meet joey at the diner!

"**But how could you beat me? I'm a better duelist with more experience and talent than you!" cried Lite outraged that he had lost. I was feeling cocky so I decided to drag it on. " Oh does the douche bag need a pacifier for himself oh boooooohooooohoooo!" I cried in an annoying tone that was unlike my personality in every way. Usually I was kind even when my opponent was down in the dumps ,but **_**I **_**wasn't in control obelisk was and he's well…..a jerk but still a good guy. But, anyway after taunting Lite I walked towards my favorite hangout the dinner 'n a duel café. Everything that a duelist could want burgers, drinks , and a good duel with different bands each night . As, I strode slowly to the café something moved out of the corner of my eye. I didn't have any time to avoid it and I was thrown to the ground and I felt hands clawing at my head and something tying around my forehead and tighten. Then , I felt myself being hoisted up and saw a soft female face that I recognized as my friend Teri. She had tied a grayish-green headband around my head and was chuckling loudly," that looks good on you ! Keep the look and you'll go far kid!" Teri was great but was always rough whenever it came to friends and fashion (as you can tell by her pinning me down just to get me a headband) "owwww Teri the bands great but fashion hurts !" I whined wincing as a small scrape started to bleed slightly. As I , walked in the dnd café the music soothed my pain a little and Crihe ,the owner of the café , just nodded and set a burger with only ketchup and a sprite on the counter where I sat and left me to eat only nodding and nonchalantly commenting on unimportant things like the duels recently and new packs that were coming in stuff like that. "…But hey that's a nice headband is it your new logo Pike ?" asked the optimistic waiter giving me a grin which I returned while I slurped my sprite noisily. My thoughts wandered to the next duel I would have today. I was deep in thought when a smooth and charismatic voice permeated my thoughts ."well well well don't you just kill the ladies with that head-band?" asked Ra (yeah I know creepy) in his usual cool voice. I answered "yeah I'm just murdering every lady that walks by." and ironically a girl from school amzones walked by and blushed giving her tanned skin a reddish tone. Just then a boy who although he was thirteen was short and had spiky purplish hair with yellow streaks in it walked in with a brunette and two boys who had blonde and brown hair. He was Yugi moto the grandson of the local card-shop owner. Yugi walked towards me and sat one seat away while the brunette sat next to me oblivious to my existence however the blonde guy noticed me and said in a new jersey accent "Hey your that Pike kid right? You're the one who beat Lite!" This time Ra took over and decided to smooth talk him. "yeah I did man did ya like it?" I replied in a voice as cool as ice. "hey Pike would you wanna duel me then? By the way my names Joey." this will be cont'd next time thnks for readin you're the best**


	3. A quick and unexpected twist

"Let's go." I said cooly."Fine then i summon rocket warrior in attack mode!" Yelled the blonde as a short warrior donned in green armor appeared suddenly holding up his sword and shield.I drew my card and a black aura suddenly surrounded me."Yes...it is you my friend now prepare yourself junoichi for the most fearsome beast ever!"  
The black aura had become brighter and was threatening to swallow me into nothingness as i showed my hand to reveal the pieces of exodia the forbidden one!"No...NO this can't be this can't be!" I heard yugi exclaim faintly as the great beast became visible.  
"Now exodia o-" Everything flashed to white and suddenly i felt a blazing sun beating down and the feeling of being watched.  
"It does you no good magician girl i sensed your power as soon as i came here."  
"I guess I can't fool the prophet..." came a voice seemingly from nowhere until a teenager clad in a short skirt,with a sleevless shirt and a pointed hat.  
"Just about right,besides I obliterated your kind many centuries ago." "That is true but you forget the pharoh he has fought with me and countless other spellcasters." she calmly said as i felt some unknown anger grow inside of me as i heard a new voice,deep and malevolent.  
"Kill her for you know what she has done!" "Yes,I do know for I am...the herald of exodia!" My teeth grew into fangs and every muscle tensed inside of me as i held my hands out in front of meclosing them into fists as the transformation completed.  
I had become covered in pure black armor with an intricate headress exactly like exodia's. "Now we begin..." I felt the armor start to fill with energy as the world blurred and i raised one clawed hand and rushed toward my enemy and caught hold of her leg with my armored clawed hand.  
I clenched my metallic claw and as i did her bones snapped which she retaliated by firing a giant energy blast into my face."Gah! you bitch i'll kill you for that!" I then proceeded to throw her about 15 feet away and then i performed an incredible feat."Wrath of the forbidden one!" A gigantic beam erupted from my hands that swallowed the magician.  
The control loosened and i became aware of my magician stood up and smiled unhurt by the attack."I expected no less from he who wields the gods."  
"Wha-" My vision became white again as i saw yugi and joey kneeling over me."Are you alright there pal?" "Yeah you summoned exodia and ordered an attack but as soon as he fired you became...different almost demonic that and you said that the magicians would fall again."  
"I-I'm fine just a little dizzy." I then noticed that Amozones was also kneeling and despite myself i blushed.I quickly got up and walked out only to run into the one person i hated to even see,Mayu.  
"Well well well it's the biggest loser ever to pick up a deck Pike or if i'm correct Kenji." Snickered a very cocky Mayu.  
"Watch it unless you wish to invoke my wrath." I unregrettably said as Obelisk took over forcing me into a fighting stance.I charged and gave Mayu a swift round-house kick to the head then,using the momentum from the kick,I delivered an incredible uppercut making blood gush from his head."Oh god he's gone down run!" Yelped his thugs as they ran away like frightened animals.  
I walked away satisfied with what i had done. I had no idea however of the dangers that i would face later on... 


End file.
